Vale's Elementary
by TheReplication
Summary: Vale, 1885 has become somewhat of a Dark world for people, After the incursion of Grimm leaking into the city 4 young ladies work together to keep it safe, with the help of others who follow the similar path, these people are called Huntsmen and Huntresses, but deeper within the City lies an even bigger threat that a certain Detective would have to work with Huntsmen to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vale, 1885.  
Time: 10:41 pm**_

A screech of someone in a blood bath was heard from a harbor just north from where a black figure was hiding in the shadows on a rooftop, this figure then rushed with swiftness to find said child to see if it's not too late to save them, but upon arriving it was too late, a Grimm, a Beo-Wolf was feasting upon what appears to be a long deceased corpse of a young male child, possibly 4 years old.

The Grimm then looked right at the figure standing in the shadows, hungry, and hostile. It smelled the figure from afar and began to creep towards them, and upon doing so the mysterious person reach behind there back and pulled out a weapon, a blade that was merely 2 1/2 feet long and 2 inch's wide and had a small but powerful pistol at the end of it for the handle. And with a quick reflex of danger the Grimm sprint right at the person with full hunger and fury, but within 5 seconds the figure sliced the Beo-Wolf into 3 separate pieces while it leaped and tried to pounce on them. When the 3 chunks of meats fell separate around this person, and with a quick flick of the wrist this person shook off the already devolving blood of the Grimm, then stepped out of the shadow and into the light of the post lamp that was standing over head, and with a glanced down at the child, you can see the last facial expression on the poor boy's face before he was indefinitely slaughtered,

"... may the winds of Remnant carry you to sanctuary." Blake said, for it was her that was hidden in the shadows, she then took a near by cloth that was resting on a crate and covered the corpse of the child, and then she cupped her hands, closed her eyes, and bowed her head in honer of the poor soul, but after a few moments a siren and chariot approaches to her location and she quickly leaves into the shadows.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, 9:54am  
Docs  
**_

On a hollow cloudy morning a yellow police line is placed around the crime scene of a deceased child in the middle of a harbor as an investigator talks to a police chief about another Grimm attack that has happen there,

"How would you call this then?" the investigator says in worry,

"Well I could say a Grimm attack, but we know that already so the question should be, Where did the Grimm come from?" the Chief explains,

"Well from what I can determine I would have to say that it must've come through the entrance of the east/south side of town, possibly scaled the wall to get over. Or at lease that's what my intuition says." He tells the chief,

"Hmh, a crying shame." the chief then uncovers the body and gags a bit at the oversight of the boy and how rotten it has gotten, maggots crawling out of the boy's right eye and cockroach making a home in the mouth,

"Nasty." the investigator implies as the chief covers the body once again,

" *ahem*, do we have a name?" he asks,

"Yes, Michel Zarez, parents said that he was going to pick up the last of the bread over at Baker St. And after that he was never see again."

"When was this?"

"About 2 days ago, they thought originally he was at the neighbors but,"

"Yeah, I can see that." the chief then head over to the end of the Docs and looked over the ocean, "You know, call me crazy but I don't think that this was an attack." he says to the investigator,

"What makes you say that?" he crosses his arms in contortion,

"I don't know, just a feeling, an uneasy feeling that it might not be an accident." he then turns around to face the man,

"Wait, are you saying that this was a Murder?" the investigator says in a bit of shock, since there was no evidence in such action,

"I'm not saying anything, all I'm implying is that it doesn't feel right, not in this situation." he explains

"Okay, so what? What shall we do about this then?" the young man asks,

"We? We won't do anything, I've already called in someone. He's great at solving mysteries like this." the chief then crossed his arms and cracks a bit of a smile in confidence,

"Who?" he asks, but right as he asked a chariot pulled up just a couple of feet from the docs and two men came out of it, the first man to come out was a short yet built man height at around 5'7, and he had a cane with him which was strange because he seemed vary healthy for his age, and a hat that could pass off as paperboy,  
The Second man who came out was a much taller and fairly dressed, with a very significant hat on his head as well but unlike the second man this one was much more intimidating and yet curious as to everything around him, they both then walked towards the chief and investigator as a sort of meeting,

"Ah, your here at last. How was the trip?" the chief asked

"Oh quite nicely, although John wanted me to put on this ridiculous hat again."

"Oi, people love the hat, it's more you." John said,

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the investigator asked in a bit of confusion,

"Pardon, Let me introduce you to, Sir Sherlock Holmes, and Doctor John H. Watson." the chief explains,

"Sherlock Holmes? Yes, I've read about you in the papers, your the one who solved the case of the Schnee cart-jacking a few months back." he tells him,

"Yes well, faunas these days are becoming rowdy since that new law was passed and in which again, deserve better treatment then they are getting." he tells the chief,

"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes it's beyond me, I merely inform the law I don't make it." he regretfully tell him, but Sherlock just gives him a little glare,

"Right well, what's the case for us this time?" John asked trying to settle down some heat,

"Yes, over here." The Chief then lead them to the body of Michel Zarez as he asked the investigator to uncovered him for them, he does but this caused John to feel uneasy, even though he has been though war it still does not excuse the fact that this is a dead child, that is lying there before them.

"God sakes John, man up." Sherlock tells him sternly without a thought of his partner's well being as usual, Sherlock then crouched down and examined the boy a bit more closely, examining the jaw-line, the wrists, thumb nail, shoe scuff marks, and hair.

"What do you make of it Mr. Holmes?" the investigator asks,

"Don't talk, don't look, don't even think, It's annoying." he says due to the fact that he had already deduced him for thinking that it was a Grimm attack, "Dead for 21 hours but not killed here it would seem that this boy was killed off somewhere in a subaltern area, most likely Sult Lane, and of course the case of Who killed him instead of what, the bit marks suggest a Beo-Wolf but the cause of death was no Grimm but a person, most notably a leader of some sort but an outsider not one from around here, As I can tell by under the bite marks this boy was Stabbed to death by an interestingly looking knife definitely noted as someone from the outside since no shop in Vale owns any sort knife that's shape like an hourglass, and the noticeable feat of all is the fact that this poor boy was tortured before death by what I believe to be... *sniff* salt and vinegar." Mr. Holmes then finished deducing, as the investigator just looks stunned at the fact that Sherlock deduced So much from so little,

"...That was... Wow..." he says,

"I know, you should see him during a cat burglar robbery investigation." John then just smiles and heads over to see the body himself after calming down,

"Hmh..."

"What is it?" John asks,

"The scent."

"...yes a rotting corpse"

"No no... an Obtark tree. Someone else was here." Sherlock then got up and looked in all general directions to see an indication that someone was here, and he found one, "There." he then walked towards a near by crate and observed an outline right next to it.

"Is that a Grimm?" John asked as he caught on a bit,

"The same Beo-Wolf that was eating away at the boy but the question is, who killed it?" Sherlock then saw 3 more line figures going in a curve from a center, as if someone was here,

"Maybe just a petrol guard?" John asked stupidly,

"Oh sure John, a guard came here last night to talk to the mermaid after hitching a ride from a fairy." Sherlock said in demeanor but he quits it and looks over at the shapes and general direction that these Grimm pieces were going, "A skilled professional, no doubt with the clean cut extend from a blade, in conclusion a Huntsman." he deduced,

"A Huntsman? Here, in the city?" the chief said surprisingly,

"What would a Huntsman be doing here?" the Investigator asked,

"Possibly to track down something, or someOne." Sherlock then got up and headed to the lamp post that was over head from the body, he then checked the pole and noticed a sparkling substance on the side,

"What have you found?" John asked,

"Do you see what I see right there John?" as Watson drew closer he saw the glowing spectacle as well and made his own conclusion,

"...Dust. Huntsmen Dust." he said as he swept up some of it with his finger,

"It must be serious then Sherlock." the Chief said with a slight smile on his face, as Sherlock stood up and looked at the Chief as well with a determined facial expression, "I suggest that you start immediately, how would you like to be payed this time?" he asks, and right before Watson made a request Sherlock interrupted him,

"Oh Just the usual Chief."

"Yes vary well. Off you go then." he said and both Sherlock and John headed back to the carriage,

"...Sherlock, Sherlock. Hey, we need the expenses for the payroll, we-" John then looked behind them just before they got in the chariot, "we owe the White-Fang remember?"

"Dear John, shame on you."

"Shame on me?"

"Those are hard-working men just trying to get by with what little they have and your trying to dry them out? You should be more considerate to others." Sherlock quoted to John as that was his words from 2 weeks ago.

"Oh very funny Sherlock, but I'm serious." he gets in the carriage after Sherlock, "Ever since that cover up for them during the Schnee investigation they've been on our backs for months."

"Yes so?"

"Where to boys?" the driver said as the carriage started to move with both of them inside already,

"Uh, to Baker St." John said then payed his attention to Sherlock, "...It was your idea to have them give you-"

"-Us."

"-You! Information about the Whereabouts of Qrow." John exploited him, but Sherlock just scoffed a little and started out the window, John sighed and leaned back to also look out his own window, "I get that they owed us but you took it too far with that Equality talk."

"But we found him didn't we?" Sherlock said,

"Found as in, 'Found his dresser' then Yes we did." he said in a sarcastic tone,

"Okay, I knew where he Was, but I also know where he is going."

"... how do you figure that?" John asked but then changed his mind, "You know what, no, never mind I don't wanna know, information like that is dangerous in my hands it's best not to know."

"... he was going to Atlas."

"What Did I Say?" John said with annoyance as Sherlock chuckled as he placed him in the same boat.

* * *

 ** _Wednesday_** _ **, 10:17  
Pub  
**_

Sherlock and John arrived at apartment _221b_ as a process of figuring out there case on who was responsible of this murder, and not only with that but a sneaking suspicion that a new evil is creeping into Vale, as uposs to the fact no Grimm like the Beo-Wolf could get into the inner walls of Vale that easily with out help by Someone.  
Mean while of this a certain Blonde teen is at a pub having a drink, and the waiter came over to make conversation as well as to refill,

"Hey Yang, the usual?" the waiter asked as he was just a nice guy trying to run a family business,

"Oh yeah. Hit me." she said with a grin to go with it,

"heh, you know for someone who just takes Cider here, you sure do act like it's booze." he says as he takes her glass and heads on over to fill it up,

"What can I say? I got my lil sis to take care of, can't go home and be buzzed out." she chuckles,

"Yeah, I guess. Still, it doesn't hurt to buy."

"Mmm... nah I'll pass, but thanks anyway." she says as she takes another 'shot'.  
A few moments pass and man dressed in a long black coat and a top-hat that covers his face walks in to order a drink, he then sits across from where Yang was sitting, Yang notices and quietly talks to the waiter to ask who this guy was, the waiter looked over head and told her,

"Don't know, he comes in here once every other month. He doesn't say much but he told me one time that he just comes here to 'Think'." Yang then looks over at him again and asks,

"Does he ever show his face?"

"Not from what I've seen." he says as he cleans a glass cup,

"Well, I guess an introduction is in order." she then gets up and heads on over to where the man in the Top Hat is sitting, "Hello~" she says in a sing-songly way and sits right next to him, "How are you today on this fine day sir?" the man then took one sip from his cup for a moment and sets it back down on the table,

"Quite well actually." he spoke softly,

"I'll say, vary the new railing systems that there putting seems pretty cool cant wait to ride in those." she says as she commences to flirt, "So what's a fine gentleman like you doing here?"

"I come here to think, to relax my mind from a hard days work." she says

"Oh, so what do you do for a living, if you don't mind me asking." Yang then leans forward on the table a bit,

"I simply, reassign people if necessary. But beyond that I would have to say, I am a leader." he says as his finger dances around the rim of his glass,

"So, a business man?"

"In a word."

"Okay, so what would it determine in a position of buying a young lady a drink? What are the chances of that?" she says raising an eyebrow, the the man stops his finger and then looks directly at Yang, revealing his face, he was young and had deep sapphire eyes and had a small scar on the higher right corner of his nose, this of course throws Yang off as she never though of him being so attractive,

"the chances of that?" he then leans forward to her ear and whispers seductively, "... are vary slim." he then pulls back and tilts his hat back down, leaves a tip, and walks on out the door, leaving Yang there with a bit of a shock.

"Yang? You okay?" the waiter asks as he came over to receive the tip, this then snapped her out of it and get her act together,

"Ahem, Yeah! Of course I Am! I uh, I have to get home, got to make sure my sis doesn't break down the house again with her weapon building again." she then gets up and leaves, and upon leaving she puts on her goggles and gets her steam-powered motorcycle, as she powers it up she can't help thinking about that man, why was he so ominous? but then she just shook her head and continued to drive off, back home.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, 1:06  
Ruby's House**_

Somewhere in the near outside of Vale a young girl is working on a big enhancement in weaponry of fighting Grimm in her basement, and as she was putting the last finishing touches on this new weapon she hears a rumbling sound coming from above her, the young rose lifted up her welding mask and proceeded to head upstairs as she knew it has to be her sister.

"Yang? Is that you?" She asks as she hears the door close,

"Hey sis, miss me?" Yang says as she glomps Ruby in a big hug,

"Agh! No! Ursa-hug!" she sqeeks out as Yang was squeezing her sister to hard, but eventually she lets go,

"So what are you up to this time?" she asks after letting her go,

"just, a new weapon. Wanna see?"

"Yeah sure." they then head downstairs to see this big project that has been going on, and what she found an odd contraption in Ruby's disposal, "What'cha got going on here?"

"I'm working on something big, Game changing in fact. I am creating a device that can make light into a high tensity and tangible object. I call it, a halo-graph."

"Oh, what's it do?"

"Well, in theory it should form a spectrum of light that enables it to be in any shape, say a knife, it can become that and exceed cutting ability so it's never get dull." Ruby explains as she starts connecting large cables all around the room and finishing up her item,

"So, does this weapon need a power source? Cause light doesn't just appear out of nowhere."

"Yeah it does, that's why I'm using Dust as a fueling system." she then flips a large switch which powers up the core relay,

"Have you tested this?" Yang asks in a bit of concern.

"Yeah." Ruby says with a smile as she holds a button and stands right beside Yang,

"Oh good, when?"

"Right now." she then pulls down her helmet presses it and soon the center of the room started to hum vary loudly as a light fired off with lasers as they started to formed a shape, "It's Working!" Ruby shouts over the humming, but soon something went wrong and the lasers started to go haywire and spinning out of control until finally a massive explosion of white Dust emitted all over the basement,  
Yang then coughed as the smoke settled and looked around to see that every machine got demolished from the explosion,

"Wow, it did a number down here this time." she says to Ruby as she turns to her, "Ruby? you okay?" but Ruby just lifted her welding helmet and said,

"Damn it."

A few minutes later the sisters were in the living room trying to relax after a long day, with Ruby lying on the couch and Yang trying to sit comfortably on a seat, and with a sulking face the young Rose was trying to get over how badly the experiment went,  
"Don't feel bad sis, failing is just a part of learning. You just gotta keep doing it and eventfully you'll get it right." Yang says to cheer her up,

"No it's not that, it's just..." she sighs and sits up right again, "I've always wanted to become huntress but all I've been doing down here is just Build weapons instead of actually Using them, I want to fight a Grimm, I want to stop crime, I want to be useful for once."

"But you are. Look," Yand then goes over and sits beside Ruby "I know nothing has been easy since your mom died, and dad being away most of the time fighting off who knows what outside of Vale, but that doesn't mean your useless, I mean look at these." Yang then showed Ruby her wrists that also has the gauntlets, "These are something I could never have built if it wasn't for you. I know you want to fight out there, really I do. But you have to have to stop beating yourself up and actually do something to prove that you are a huntress." Yang said as she holds her sister close

"Hmh, thanks sis." she then gives a hug and stands up to head over to the basement door, "On to the building!"

"You haven't eaten since dinner." Yang reminds her,

"After I eat Lunch!" she then turns around and heads to the kitchen

"And take a shower"

"And Take a Shower!" she turns again and heads upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

 **((Hello everyone, welcome to this new series that I have cooked up, I have to say I've done some digging in this crossover and No One has ever done something like this before, This makes me proud cause I get to be the first one to do this for the first time. Well anyway I do wanna point out that Yes this does take place in a more, SteamPunk era, so keep that in mind when reading this cause I might have to do a thing in order to make it more relateble to the RWBY franchise but yet still think it's a Sherlock Holmes time so yeah. Like, comment, Subscribe, I know this isn't YouTube but I don't care, I like this too much so I define all internet logic.))**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wednesday, 6:47pm  
Apartment 221b**_

In the state of tedious deduction Sherlock is sitting in his living room with eyes close, and his hands joining together only by the tip to make a seeming triangle just centimeters away from his mouth, as thoughts of the Grimm, the docs, the Dust, the Huntsman- No, Huntress.  
The more he thought about it the more enticing it is understand this certain event and it's purpose, What sort of information could this child have seen that made the fugitive so eager to eradicate?  
Just then John walked in and set down a large box in the middle of the floor, Sherlock then slightly tilted his head to the general area in which the box had landed, and deduced that it was,  
"New clock?"

"Yeah, how'd you figure?" John asked as he entered the kitchen and started to prepare Tea,

"The ticking, it's every 2 tick per second, though if it was anything else say a wind-up clock then it would have 3 clicks per second, so naturally I would suspect it's the new brand of Clock that they are marketing, a clock powered by Electricity." he easily deduced with his position still the same,

"Hmh, don't you ever get tired being right all the time?" John asked as he poured the drink into his cup,

"No." he says with a crack of smile,

"Okay, so back to the matter at hand, where are we in this investigation?" John asked as he walked in the living room with his cup, "Any possible outcomes?"

"2... two theories I've developed so far as to what happened." Sherlock opened his eyes and stood up and started to head out, "Come on John." and John who had just sat down groaned and stood back up and had a single sip before heading out with Sherlock.

"Where we going Sherlock?" he asked as he puts on his coat as the walked out the door,

"To visit/ some old friends." he tells him as he calls for a cabby/chariot

"Friends?" John asked as he looks at Sherlock's face, then he knew what he meant by that, "Oh No Sherlock, No." then the cart came and Sherlock went inside with John following along.

As they both rode along they just sat there for a while with full silence developed within the cart, with John looking out the window with an agitated look, Sherlock noticed this and said,  
"They know everything there is to know about Vale, who did what and what has been, they should know what we need to know."

"Sherlock they're criminals, we shouldn't trust them."

"This city is already under-siege, it doesn't hurt to find someone that has a better understanding around Vale." Sherlock said as he pulled out a cigarette,

"...okay well, perhaps you have a point." he said as he pulled out his lighter and lite it for him, "But really, where are we going?"

A few minutes later they then arrived at Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun.  
"Here we are." Sherlock says as he stopped the carriage, got out, and paid the coach for his service, As they both stepped in they then were given a greeting from the store manager known as Tukson,

"Welcome to TuKson's Book Trade home to-" he then stops and sees who it was that entered

"Hope you got some new novels for us this time Tukson ol' boy." Sherlock said with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, 6:47pm  
Ruby Residence,  
**_

An explosion occurs underneath the home at which smoke emanated from the basement and Ruby runs upstairs coughing and fanning away the blue smoke,  
"Okay, that didn't work." Ruby said as she decided to close up shop for the day, Yang walked in and decided to give her an apple as a snack since she hasn't eaten in a while, "oh thanks."

"Making something new?" Yang asked when she saw the smoke, Ruby nodded as she bit into the apple and with a full mouth she says,

"Hmhm, Ish Mah owun Weoplon."

"What?" Ruby then swallows and repeats again.

"I said, I'm creating my own weapon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought about what you said and, yeah maybe I can do it, I just gotta find the right kind of tool first before I can even fight."

"That's the spirit." she says as she patted Ruby's head, "Well I'm off."

"Where are you going?" Ruby wondered,

"Just running some errands, don't worry I'll be back." Yang informs Ruby as she grabbed her jacket and headed out, "I'll see you later." she then closes the door leaving the little Rose to herself once again.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, 7:02pm  
The Club  
**_

As Yang departed from her steam-powered motorbike she soon entered a shady part of town in which she came to a club, the vary club in which Junior Xiong was managing, but this wasn't just some hang-out place to meet and have a good time, this was 3 different genres of clubs into one, it was a Brothel, a Dealer's club, and a Fight club all into one, but before Mr. Xiong made a deal he should not have done and is now bounded to an agreement that Yang made, as such Junior tried to slid away from this deal as he sent his henchmen to defend said club and tried to stop Yang from seeing Junior but failed, time and time again,  
"Is it gonna be like this All the time?" Yang asked as she barges in with ease, and soon Junior decided to give up and have his men stand down,

"What is it now?" he asks with disappointment,

"I need some info on the recent Grimm activity that's been going on lately." she walks up to him with a bit of a smug on her face,

"Why would you assume-"

"Don't get slippy with me, I know that you know all there is to Know about Vale, any changes and any mishaps." she then grabbed his tie and brought him down to Yang's level, Junior then sighs and gave in,

"Alright fine, here's what I do know."

* * *

 _ **Earlier with Sherlock**_

"An outsider?" John said as he became a bit shocked to this news,

"Yes, and so far from what I know he's as blood hungry as they come." Tukson said as all three were in the back where the books where being held,

"This Torchwick character, does he have an alibi to these recent Grimm activity?" Sherlock asks to know more about the mind of Roman,

"Non that I know, but I do know that he's secretly working with the White Fang." he tells them, this then caught the attention of Sherlock and made him think about such act, but John came up and said,

"I told you, they are not to be trusted. No offense."

"Non taken, although not really a member anymore." Tukson said with reassurance,

"Tell me, has there been any movement with the White Fang when he became in charge?" Sherlock questioned,

"Only one. A rundown at Tom Hurgen's, not sure why go there but apparently they needed Dust of some kind."

"Dust?" Sherlock quick-shotted

"Yeah, but not just any Dust but a specific kind."

* * *

 _ **Back at Club**_

"How specific?" Yang asks with a bit of flare, as they sat at the bar with Yang on the outside and Junior within,

"From Rare to Non-existent." Junior explains in a similar situation,

"After that, what happened?"

"I don't know, all I do know is that that Dust is nothing compared to what you use." Junior ensures as he pours his drink into his glass,

"Try me. How powerful is it?"

"Well, from what I can tell it's said to be so powerful that even a gram of that stuff can Level an Entire City."

"A gram? That's hardly anything."

"That's why he wants it, but he's a fool no one can control that much power not even with a weapon."

"What's it called?" she looks sternly at Junior.

* * *

 _ **Tukson's BT  
**_

"Most people call it, 'Hell's Breath' but it's real name is 'Quantum Dust', at least that's what the Schnee Industries calls it." As Tukson crosses his arms and leans back on his chair Watson looks up at Sherlock and asks if he knows anything about this kind of Dust,

"I mean, you've must have heard mention about this somewhere before."

"No I haven't, I hate not knowing Anything else?" he questioned Tukson as to figure out what is Torchwick's end game really? Since Roman as powerful as he is, it's obviously clever as to what he might do next if he were to obtain such power, definitely not Destroy Vale but something much more then what anyone would anticipate,

"No, but recently I have seen more and more White Fang members travel to the Northside of town, I don't know what's that all about but my guess, probably there new base." Tukson provided new and useful information,

"Really? Why's that?" John asks,

* * *

 _ **The Club**_

"They said some crazy detective figured out there old secret hidden base and now has them wrapped around they're finger." Junior explained and under his breath he muttered, 'something i can relate.'

"Is that where I'll find this Roman guy?" Yang asks, "the North?"

"Well that's one of the places, I can't really say for sure but from what I've been told he very hard to track and some people conciser him to not even be real."

"Don't worry, he sounds plenty real to me, And I'm gonna stop him." Yang begins to head out but Junior stops her to tell her one more thing,

"If I were you I wouldn't be so chummy, these guys don't fool around, once they've got you in a corner they Will Kill you. Be careful out there blonde."

* * *

 _ **Tukson's BT**_

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind come one John." Sherlock then heads out, grabbing his coat along the way to exit with Dr. Watson behind him.

As they were outside John questioned Sherlock if they were really doing this?  
"It's all in good sport John, you mustn't worry so much." Sherlock replied as he takes out his pipe for a ready smoke, John sees this and quickly snatches it out from Sherlock's hands,

"No, not gonna do this again."

"What?"

"I know what that means when you do that thing with the pipe and face."

"What face?" Sherlock then begins to make the very face that John was talking about,

"That! That right there. The, 'I can't wait to be in danger and be the hero' face."

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"It's true, the Face and this bloody pipe of yours." he waves said pipe in front of Sherlock's face, this annoys Sherlock a bit as he grabs it and takes out of John's hands,

"Alright I get it. And leave my pipe alone, it's my pipe." and with that being said John sighs and calls for a cabby only this time one of the new Steam-Powered cab vehicles came and picked them up,

"What are the chances." John said with quite amazement as to actually ride on this horseless carriage, as the back right hand side had a logo that said, 'Developed by Schnee Industries'

"It's the future Watson." Sherlock informed as thy both took a ride in to the cab, and John told the driver to head to the far north side of Vale, and they're off.

* * *

 _ **North Side  
Upper-class area, 7:41pm**_

On opposite sides of field-work the notorious detective Sherlock Holmes and the Protecting Huntress of Vale, Yang Xiao Long, both arrive to the north side to begin they're own separate investigation on finding Torchwick as to be believed to be behind the wild Grimm attacks withing the City, the search went on for about an hour until both sides came to a dead-end zone and could not find anything that will lead up to anything.  
With Sherlock pondering of what location must it be for the White Fang's new base of operations, Yang is just frustrated a the fact that she's just lost as she had never been to this part of town, at least not stayed for a while, the two side began to leave it to be a hoax or best yet a rumor.

"Well, I hope that there's a nice coffee shop around here." Yang sighed as she went towards near by shops to see if there are anything to drink, But as for Holmes and Watson they did not give up as Sherlock wanted to push forward and find it,

"I am certain that it must be here." Sherlock told John as they walked down the road finding any indication until one of them spots something,

"Oi Sherlock, take a look at this." Sherlock then turns around and sees John eyeing at a wall with a marking on it, the three scratches of the White Fang symbol at seem to be pointing to the south-east side from where they're standing,

"Excellent John, I believe you've uncovered a map." he then takes off his glove and begins to feel the depth of the scratch marks, but they weren't scratched, it was drawn with chalk,

"Have I now?" John looked surprised at first but then begins to understand the gravity of this situation and starts to piece together this 'map' that Sherlock said earlier, "Oh I see."

"If we were to follow these instructions, we should be able to find the base of operations." Sherlock then began to head on over to the next building to his right and went on around the block, Watson follows and soon after taking a few feet around the corner they came cross another marking of the same insignia, they knew they were going to the right direction, "Come one now John, the Game is On." as they set out to find the new location of these faunus .

After 22 minutes of running about the whole section of the upper part they finally came across an old coffee shop just next to fashion clothing store, for some reason. Sherlock noticed that the marks end there as he observed that the other side of the block had another mark pointing at this general spot,  
"This must be the place." John remarked but Sherlock simply responded in a well mannered tone,

"If only I was as blunt as you are then I would be amazed as well." he then went on ahead to go inside with Dr. Watson feeling nicked from such insult, "Are you coming?" he asked as he was just about to enter the shop,

"You know what, nah, your on you're own on this one ol' cock. I don't think the Faunus will grow fond of me."

"Suit yourself mother hen." and with an end of that reply Sherlock went on ahead leaving John on the road where he decided to check out the store right next door to see if there's any new dressers he could buy.

Meanwhile in the shop Sherlock made an examination to his surroundings, for example he could tell that there is a certain hint of caviar being withheld from the customers who came in just by the smell alone, bit of an oversight but the double barrel behind the counter is surly an indication of a highly restricted rule of secrecy since in this part of town is a high improbability of gang related threats, also the grinder, judging by the sound coming from the back it a low leveled high opted electric grinder that's slow crushing the beans inside making a much richer and more flavorful type of coffee, After Observation to his premises Sherlock then heads over to a table just near the counter where he can get a good listening range to everyone and everything in room.  
Moments later Sherlock decides to get up and order a simple cup of their mocha brand but before he could get near enough to the counter a young girl who came out of no where just slid in front of him and placed an order,

"Hey Jay, the usual please." she says with a care-free attitude, but with a discourage attitude Sherlock confronted this young woman,

"Excuse me I was in line." the pale woman dressed in dark brown then turned around and looked at Sherlock with her sunglasses and a lifted eyebrow said to him,

"Yeah, so? You suppose to mean something?" annoyed at this attitude Sherlock then gave her one of his glares and with an exchange she tilted her head down and pushed slightly downward her sunglasses to reveal her dark brown eyes.

"Hey now, no trouble please. Coco, please try to maintain yourself." the man known as Jay said as he already had Coco's order ready for her, but she just smirks and simply says in a controlled tone,

"...Okay." and she turns around as she pushes up her glasses and takes her order and heads behind Sherlock as she takes her seat just two tables away from his seating arrangement, Sherlock sees this but quickly looks front as he places his order.  
After receiving and returning to his placed he could not help but noticed Coco examining him, just sitting there with her cup in hand and a smirk on her face, Sherlock did not hesitate as to do the same thing as he began to Deduce this person,

'teenage girl, fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. Most likely 17. Wavy locks on one side, dyed, gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Clothes, a long cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown corset. Long dark brown trousers with ribbons, left side and a brown belt with bullets. A Huntress? Another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. Wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Accessories,a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces.  
Conclusion: Coffee fanatic, overly confident, huntress, slightly delinquent, and overall proverbial.'  
As Sherlock made his last deduction in his head Coco then got up and decided to just sit at the same table with this man who quite became interesting to her, she sat down and with a straight forward question she asks,

"Name?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Age?"

"25."

"Job?"

"Consulting Detective."

"Living?"

"Baker St."

"Single?"

"Denied." with such a hard and sharp reflexes a pause with then on between these two until Coco decided to lean back and say with with a chuckle,

"You got some balls Holmes." Sherlock then cracked a bit of a smile and replied,

"It wasn't hard, simple people are always the easiest." he then takes a drink from his cup,

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Looking for some people who still owes me favors."

"Are they Dangerous?"

"To an extant. Though I cant really say that they aren't rather fascinating individuals."

"Sounds like my kind of people, are they known to these parts?"

"If your talking about all of Vale, then yes."

"...wait, you don't mean-" Sherlock then just looks up at her and just smiles a clever smile, "Those criminals?" Sherlock then nods but Coco then looks a tad furious to even mention the White Fang, "What do you have to do with-... wait a second, your not one of them are you?"

"No, just made a deal and now they are prone to do my bidding if I so please." Coco looks surprised at how someone like him can easily do something like that, or perhaps it was not so easy.

"Heh, you sir are one hell of a person." she grins, "So, is this all you do? Stare at girls and leave an impression of being a high rolling detective who likes to chase down criminals head on?"

"I wouldn't say 'high rolling', I prefer consulting."

"Oh so you chose who to work for. Okay, so tell me what makes you so special? Show me what you can do." She leans forward as she is asking as the look on her face tells of an interested individual. Sherlock then cracked another smile and made a quick deduction scan to Coco once again.

"I can tell you that you've been at work with the huntsmen these past 2 days, but seeing the amount of bullets you have around your waist I could say you have gotten at least 3 maybe 2 Grimm during your extent on the outside, and as an oppose to your weapon and position, is your most likely a a Gatling Gun and a team Leader to 3 other individuals, one of them upon my best idea, and this took every ounce of my knot, a Faunus. A cat perhaps?" he finished has he just left her just amazed on how he was able to know Most of the things she knew,

"Er- no, a bunny actually. But that was... something else." she uttered in unfathomable thought,

"Yes I know John has expressed that to me when we first met."

"John?"

"My associate. The one who aids me on my investigations, he's also a doctor."

"Oh, he sounds nice-"

"bit slow minded for a human being." he interrupts as Sherlock unknowingly speaks illy about John, "Not his fault but he could do better." just as he was just about to make a semi-rant about the 'flaws' that John had, Dr. Watson finally showed up and called out Sherlock as he walked in,

"Sherlock, there you are."

"Oh speak of the devil." John then came to where they were sitting and asked,

"Have you found anything?"

"No but I believe I have found someone who might accompany us in a time of need." Sherlock then shifted his eyes toward Coco, "Ah yes sorry, this is my associate Dr. John H. Watson the one I told you about."

"Oh, hello." John said in a friendly manner as he shakes Coco's hand, but she just grinned and then looks at Sherlock,

"Well Mr. Holmes, you didn't tell me your friend here was so fine looking."

"...I don't understand, everyone upon his stature looks normal. but if you ask me he seems boring to live with." he then sips his coffee after saying that, but this only caught more of the attention of of her as she then asks,

"Live together!?" an before she started to make assumptions John quickly said right away that they were just 'Flat-Mates'

"Not gay, I just wanted to point that out."

"Could've fooled me. but then again it could have been an interesting three-way over-way, hehe." she grins yet again,

"nope." John said, but hen Sherlock changes the subject and heads straight onto what's important,

"Tell me, how or what do you know about the White Fang and someone by the name of, Roman Torchwick?"

* * *

 **((hope you like this Chapter I put a lot of thought and effort on making this into a scenario of Sherlock by still kept a RWBY element into it, still although it's getting progressively better I still want it to be more interesting, eh I'll probably think about it latter on in life. But until I actually find one, I will leave you to this one. Share, Like, Subscribe and All that good stuff and I will see you laters.))**


	3. Chapter 3

_**8:27pm  
Coffee shop**_

After the entirety of the conversation within the coffee house all three characters sat in there with a satisfactory of knowledge of what possible outcome the White Fang have planned with such prowess as to take hold of the city, although the questions of the Grimm leaking into Vale has not been vary clear one thing has been taken into account, the Grimm were being Allowed into the City, but for what purpose? This question will remain unanswered until the time being as to know when this matter has been reopened. But as of right now both the Consulting Detective and the Medical Solider make there way as to say there goodbyes to the young huntress, Coco.  
As they said farewell, she directed them to the back as that was most likely where the general and true direction of the hide out for the White Fang is. As they parted into back pantry of the shop they investigated on where they would find a hatch or a secret doorway that could lead them to there base of operations, but so far they could find nothing, nothing in the creases, or the cracks, or the shelfs, nor the squeaks of the floor boards, nothing that would indicate an entryway to a secret room.

after what felt like 20 minutes they could not find anything, John now hungry and disconsolate has decided to sit out on this one for a while,  
"You sure this is where we will find them? We've looked everywhere Sherlock I don't even think this is even there base, seems more like an old coffee shop." John commented as he had already given up on searching, since they did ran for a good long while just to look for the shop in the first place. But Holmes did not give up as he stayed vary through upon his mission.

"There has to be, some sort of, trap door. Or loose board, of any kind." he comments as he kept tapping on every little thing he had encountered, "...or maybe, a door to the ceiling." and with his suspicions growing more eccentric he then grabbed hold of a near stool and used it to get up at least two feet, this then made him tall enough to touch the right side of the room's ceiling which relieved that the vary corner he was examining was not solid wall. With determination Sherlock tip-toed on the stool to get a few inches higher and revile the hidden pathway,

"Clever little mugs aren't they?" John said standing up with a hat in his hand, "Never would have thought of that."

"Neither have I Watson." Sherlock then said under his breath, "faunus, always having a creative mind when it comes to problem solving."

Later on the two duo found themselves crawling through what seemed to be a vent through the city, but it felt tight and air-less. Having regretted to agree to accompany the detective, John felt dirty and sweaty going through this claustrophobia educing space behind Holmes his hands, knees, and stomach grind against the jagged crawlspace as they progressed and the Heat began to beat on him like an oven, the same could be said for Sherlock but he did not care as he is locked on to his goal and the fact that he might get the savory look from there faces once he's shown then that Yet Again, the Great Detective has located there secret base of operations. A bit egotistical in retrospect, but when you are Sherlock Holmes and having the knowledge to outwit your enemies, or sometimes your allies, it's hard not to do such things.  
A few minutes in, the two finally come across an infringing place where it would seem that it is a entryway to a new location. With no hesitation, Holmes started to beat the door-like blockade with his forearm and then an elbow just to try and loosen it, but John started to tap Sherlock's right heel,

"Holmes. Hey, Sherlock."

"Not now John, I think- I almost- Got it." he grunts as he tries his best to knock down the panel.

"Sherlock. Have you tried, sliding it open?"

"Why would I try to-" he pauses as he sees the small handle in the right hand side of the panel and then lets out a sigh to grief of how foolish he was to not to have examine the Inside first then to deduce what was outside, Sherlock then looks back to see John smirk a little as he saw the overlook he made, "... Shut up." he then grab hold of the little handle in the corner and slid it open for the both of them to pass through.

As they entered in an unknown warehouse looking place Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson then began to search through the place to see what connection could have been made to the Grimm in the city and what was the purpose for this, Roman Torchwick. They looked around a bit and with any luck what-so-ever they could find what they need, but there is just only a limited amount of, Anything at all as you could already know the large room was empty and without any sort of object, only a few drapes, a couple of crates, and some old newspapers lying on the ground.  
"Doesn't seem to be anything here Holmes." John said has he tried his very best to search every possible area and pay close attention to the smallest detail.

"You're just looking John, you're not Observing." he replied as he looks at the room as a Whole, though even he deduced the small details as well he only used those small pieces to finish putting together the puzzle, and what he found was an interesting gathering.

"Did you found out something?"

"I did, but I need you to go look for more areas that I could have missed. See if you can find your way out John."

"Mind Palace?" John assumed, then Sherlock just looked at him with his eyebrows slightly upwards indicating as a 'Yes'. With this John nodded and proceeded to find an exit.

Now with Sherlock alone to collect his thoughts he proceeded to piece together everything on what happened here, and through the Detective's Eye he sees the room full of White Fang members all in a row with as if they are waiting for something, like an assembly. Sherlock walked into this crowd to see what he could find, but so far nothing turned up but then he looked at where everyone was facing and conjured up a mental image of someone on the podium, someone he would assume a 5'9" male with a, cigarette? No, Cigar. And another accessory of what could be a cane, and although he could not figure out a proper voice he was able to figure out the surrounding noises that could be happening, for example, someone carving a wooden block, the sound of a weapon clip, the door shutting, and even the sound of someone sharpening their sword. As he looked around some more he knew his hunches were right, as he smelled the shredded metal, heard John opening the door, saw wood shavings scattered all over the left side of the room, but one thing still left out, where did he heard that click? The click of a weapon? No, there was no indication of such a sound, as he thought about it more he realized that it was not the sound of a weapon, but instead the click and flick of a lighter.  
With this notion Sherlock then ran where John had gone to warn him about the danger that is about to be inflicted, he ran down a hall took a right, then a left, then another right until he reached the door only to find the entire army of White Fang members awaiting outside and with Watson in their custody.

"Why must you make this so difficult for us Mr. Holmes?" a figure then started to walk and emerge out from the army, "We showed mercy when you helped us, why come to us now? But I would assume it has to do something with the Grimm, does it not?"

"You still owe us- ... er, Me, a favor Adam. I pulled the strings of the entire police investigation and filed an act of legal constitution. You will have rights." he said as he stood with confidence.

"We don't want 'Rights', We want the power, respect, and Freedom that we deserve!" he tells him at blade's length as the rest of the members claps perfidiously.

"I know, but acting on criminal behavior is only going to make it worse. Just let go of my college and we will talk about a proper agreement."

"Why would I trust a Human?"

"Because this human, figured out your hidden base. And that was only cause I was bored, now imagine what I might be like if I actually became interested in a case that had to do with you? You standing here in front of me right now is enough for me to bring your whole operation down within a weekend." he counters, Adam then begins to think about it for a while as he looked at John who was muzzled and tied up, then at Sherlock, then to the member who was holding John and got back at the detective, and without even looking he snapped his fingers signalling a release of the doctor, the member does and slices the ropes on John removes the mouth-trap on his face.

"What would you like to discuss? And make it quick, there are some, 'things' I need to attend to in order to maintain some disputes."

* * *

 _ **8:28pm  
**_ _ **Earlier on the coffee shop**_

As soon as the both the Detective and his companion left and were allowed to check the back, Coco just sat there enjoying herself when the door chimed and a fatigue blond young woman stepped in and went to place an order,  
"One cup o' Joe please." she asked, but Coco heard that voice, she became very familiar to it and decided to look back at the counter to see what was it that made her recognize that voice, but in a quite surprising manner Coco gulped -almost choked- her beverage as soon as she saw her, Yang Xiao Long.  
Not knowing what to do she tried to play it cool she quickly turned around and hoped she would not come over and discover her, but unfortunately for her, Yang had already spotted her by the corner of her eye and began to proceed to greet her, Coco attempts to hide a bit but there was no way around it she has to face this head on and pray that it has nothing to do with the White Fang,  
For you see, some Huntsmen actually came to the White Fang for assistance in a time of great depression as the Grimm were growing increasingly in numbers to a point where it was overwhelming for the Huntsmen due to there numbers being significantly more limited then their own arsenal, but had they not plead for the aid from the White Fang they would most indefinitely would have been eradicated in one fell swoop, but unfortunately due to the Fang's strength in numbers and firearms it proved to be a sort of dept to those certain selection of Huntsmen who asked for help, as it has been shown by there growing in rational numbers, they are bound by this Dept and if they try anything to speak, hint, or even show them that they have worked with such inquiring, they would be in the up-most danger to them, or loved ones, so as this situation goes the selective few who is chained by the sin they have embedded on themselves have no choice but distance themselves from any other Huntsmen and refrain the very mention of said event.

But this did not stop Yang as she proceeded to approach her, as Coco begins to avert her eyes from Yang and tried to go about her business, but it seems to be a failed attempt as Yang had already called her by name,  
"Hey Coco, what's happening?" she asks in a very subtle yet firmly cool tone as she sat across the table she was at, as the admission of sins and secrets began to crawl along Coco's back as Yang presented herself with a gleam in her eyes, and that sense of anguish that followed later on, but during all of this she still somehow kept a calm face and responded with carefully executed words,

"Oh hey Yang, sorry I tried to hid from ya I just though it might be weird that you would find me in a place this." she chuckled as it shows that nothing has happened, to which Yang replies,

"Hmh, I can see that. But I kinda figured that you might be in this kind of place, you know, coffee."

"What can I say? Keeps me busy all night long, if ya know what I mean." she then winks in indication of adulterous actions, at least in a concept of teasing in all fun and games,

"Heh Heh, Ya know it."

"So, what brings you in this neck of the woods?" Coco wonders in hopes that it does not have anything to do, with the White Fang,

"Well, I got a lead to a suspicious activity about the recent Grimm activity in the city, and something about a guy named, 'Roman'? Does that mean anything to you?"

"No. Why?" she wonders as the name never entered her thoughts, nor any other relation to this name, but Yang continues,

"Well, my sources say that he might be in on this whole deal, you know a tie in with the White Fang." as Coco heard this she then began a nervous tick than may not have Yang to notice it, but it was there while her left foot began to twitch a bit and she kept scratching her index-finger with her thumb all in the same hand,

"Oh... what do you know?" she asked hesitantly as her eyes were being covered by her glasses,

"Well so far not much, but my hunches haven't failed me before so that's something to go for." she replies as she takes a sip from the coffee she ordered, "And not only that,but there was some rumors that maybe, not sure if it's true but Maybe, one of our own is secretly playing on both sides. Working with the Wight Fang." This information of course made Coco feel a bit nervous but still maintained to keep her cool on the outside,

"Really? You got any idea who it might be?" she asks in a non precarious way but still wanting to flee at a moments notice, Yang then responds with,

"Nope. Though I have a feeling it might be that Fox guy, I'm telling you with a guy with scares like that you wonder where he got 'em?"

"From training, and I think he isn't that kind of guy to betray us for that apparent reason. I mean have you seen how loyal he is? There's no way he'd do that kind of stuff." and to this Coco is speaks truth as Fox is the last person to know of the White Fang's help and even less if his team mate is held in debt by them,

"Well, just in case keep an eye out for him."

"Yeah sure." and to this the two drink to it, hoping for a better future ahead.

* * *

 _ **8:57  
At the abandon Warehouse **_

"I hope this makes us fair Adam." Sherlock says with high esteem and dignity after making a negotiation.

"Indeed, I halt the Grimm incursion, and in return you owe me a favor in which I will call upon in a later date." he says with duct crystal in his hand,

"Whatever you need, as long as you keep your word."

"Yes of course. But I must tell you that the man you are looking for is more then what he would seem, he told me that when we crossed paths."

"Roman?"

"As far as I'm concern, he knows you will find him, and when you do he will break you from the inside out." he states as he crushes the Dust in his hand, and with a signal from his hand he orders the men and women behind him to fall back into the forest, away from everything.  
As Sherlock sees this he turns to Watson who was standing behind him this entire time,

"Doing alright John?" he asks but John replies,

"I've done better." he says while rubbing the back of his head,

"Then we have no time to lose. Come on." he tells John as they begin to head back to Baker St.

As the hours passed and nightfall has struck Sherlock could't help but think that there is something bigger in this case, something that is far more threatening then he could ever encounter, as if some sort of entity has yet to awaken to the mitts of all the people in Vale.  
Something big, something truly horrid unlike anything anyone could imagine in this time.  
They soon arrived at the apartment where their land lady Ms. Hudson had just see them enter the building and greeted them with a warm welcome, a family motherly type that Sherlock may seem to not grown attach to her but in secrecy he does, John doesn't seem to hide it as he give the land lady a brief hug upon their return, with this Ms. Hudson then asked what case had they received?

"Mutilation of a child." Sherlock jumped the gun quickly, but as for John he explained what it really it,

"I'm sorry Ms. Hudson, what Sherlock Meant to say, was an investigation on the Grimm leaking into the city, but don't worry we've already dealt with the problem, all we need now is to catch the culprit."

"Well, if you ever do find the one responsible make sure not to track blood into the building, it's not easy to scrub it off."

"Will Do Ms. Hudson." Sherlock shouts from the other room,

"Wha- no no, we are not gonna kill him." John reassured her, but then she just cuts him off as she decided to head to bed,

"Oh never mind, Sherlock always knows to dispose of things. Goodnight." John then saw her up the stairs and enter her room.  
John then placed his attention to Sherlock and asked him,

"We are not going to kill Roman are we?" but sherlock stays silent as he composes his music for the Violin, "Sherlock!"

"What?"

"We aren't gonna actually kill him are we?"

"Only if it's necessary John."

"Necessary?"

"Of course, if this man is who Tukson says he is then we need to defend ourselves whatever way we can."

"I know that."

"Oh... then, can I stop simplifying myself for you on every action I take?"

"Ey, don't be a smart-ass on me Sherlock." sherlock then chuckles ever so slightly to Watson, "So now what? How are we going to catch him?" he asks.

"He's clever, so we need to be coordinated, more clever to lure him out." he states as he finishes writing his symphony.  
"When you find the notes, you soon see the message. That's what we need to looks for Watson, the clues in the notes to find the message."

"What'd you mean?"

"Where did the Grimm were though to be coming from?"

"The south/east side."

"Yes but where exactly?" John then ponders at this until he realizes,

"The Cross hands."

"Exactly. And given that the White Fang also have Huntsmen in their pockets we can see the message unfolding, showing us where we can find Roman."

"But what is the message?"

"Now your asking the right questions." Sherlock says as he is puts away his notes. "Get some rest Watson, we have a sociopath to find." he tells him with a slight excitement in his eyes as he is about to find someone who might be as clever as him.

* * *

 _ **11:31 pm  
**_ _ **In a lonely building just outside of Vale**_

At the far end of the City of Vale outside of it whole, their lived a man who had such wisdom to give to those who are wondering souls, and in his establishment he has with him a figure who had come in confession.

"Forgive me Mr. Ozpin, I have done sin." a voice soft was hear in this home, and a figure in all black was in a sort of confessionary with a man who had a green robe, professor glasses, and Grey hair despite his appearance being young. And to this Voice goes on to what she had to tell,  
"it's been uh, It's been too long since my last visit. My father use to show me how to do these solum oaths that protected our family from spirits and Grimm, a sort of practice that I'm sure your familiar with as well, not only that but he was a fighter, traditional ninjutsu. He wasn't the best but he hit a milestone of 340 people that saved out of 500, and that was before he..." she stops for moment as the memory of her father came up and to what happened to him, but soon resumed to tell her story,  
"But he could take a beating... sure as shit-"

"Language." Ozpin said to catch her in her mistake,

"...sorry. All those people who he fought up against, he use to say that it'd be like fighting Ursai big, powerful, but slow. But as for the ones his size... you know my father's strategy for them would be to let them hit him until they broke their hands." she chuckles to that thought,  
"He never got knocked out, i mean knocked Down of course but always got back up. Always on his feet when he lost. But every now and then though... every now and then though he uh... something inside of him would snap. My mother, she was the real peace-maker, you'd like her... she use to say 'be careful of the demons in the land, some times they will get you when your not vigilant.' heh... but you would see it sometimes, my father... his eyes would go dead. and... he'd started walking forward slowly to his enemies... he'd walk with this look, a look without fear... and what i saw, his opponent he'd see it too... he tried to get away from him but... no... my dad he'd t-trap them and..." her voice began to slightly break,  
"trap them in a corner and... h-he'd let the demon out." she said with a tear escaping from her eye, "I didn't understand it at the time, what he was feeling deep inside i didn't know... not back then."

"But you understand it now?" Ozpin said with his hands folded to his cane. "Perhaps it would be easier to tell me what you have done Ms. Belladonna" but to this Blake just ties up her bow on her head and responds with an ominous tone,

"I'm not asking for forgiveness for what I've done. I'm giving you foresight for what I am about to do."

"That's not how this works. But, what exactly are you going to do?" he asks with a bit of concern in his voice, but Black just looked him straight in the eyes for a moment or two, and just says with haste,

"I'm gonna let the Demon out."

* * *

 **((As to be seen here, I am done with my** **chapter. I hope you like it as it took me a while to think up a finishing touch for Blake (and also introduction) If you know what reference I am making right here with Blake then I give you all of my love cause you are a Nerd/Geek like me. And until next time, stay safe stay awesome. *brofist*))**


	4. Chapter 4

On the night of empty space of the quiet calm town of Vale, a shadow zips by every corner as it searches the whole area for something, and it does find something.  
Near the rocky mountain side of the Town near the outer walls, a group of smugglers transporting young adults who are barely at the age of 16 for human trafficking, some human, some faunas it didn't matter to these people, and in the sight and perspective from these people the smugglers threaten these teenagers if they do not keep quiet they will be killed,

"Shut the Fuck up! We getting 60,000 pounds for all of you, so if you be quiet you get to have a bucket. If not, you get the lead." one of the smugglers says as he holds up a bucket and a compact army rifle, to which the response to these teens was a fearful jolt of tears and whaling, this then irritated the man as be begins to beat a few of them to make them stop crying.  
Soon after they started to load them on a large carriage heading to a remote location in a remote town near Vaccuo, and once they are all in the transporting machine one of the smugglers comes near the doors of the carriage and tells them, "Scream all you like, come one let's hear you scream. No one gives a shit about all of you, so the sooner we get you to Mc Carver, the sooner it is we get paid." and just as the moment after he says this the teens look up and see what their eyes perceived as a shadowed figure stands tall on the rocks behind the man and once the realization hits over this criminal he turns around quickly to see what they are looking at, but all he saw once he turned was the bottom of a shoe as it lands on his face knocking him unconscious. The other two men see this and began to head straight towards this unknown figure, but with a blur of black this figure was gone hiding in the rocks and forest, this made the other two stay in a state of panic and fear as they looked around to see where this person had gone.

With a hand signal pointing to the right from one of the men, the other followed up on this trail to find this person and execute them.  
As this man entered the blind caverns of rock and forest the shook with worry and he could not see where this figure had gone to, nor does he know where they might show up, all he does know is if he sees something moving, shoot it. After a while of searching, the man heard a rustle of bushes and began to shoot at that general direction with no hesitation, but nothing happened as he looked closer to see if he had gotten them another movement was heard from the back end behind him and with quick reflexes he turns and began to shoot again all and every direction he could possibly aim until he ran out of bullets. And as he struggled to place a reload in his weapon he felt a strong presence behind him, he turns slowly to see who it is but before he could process who it is an overwhelming force stricken him in the side of the head, putting him out of the fight.

back with the other and last remaining man guarding his 'cargo' he loads up and readies his firearm to whatever is coming his way, standing with great hesitation as he worries of hitting something he could not see in the least, standing and swaying with nervousness to this situation he was willing to shoot anything that moves in front of him, even his own fellow employees and with a slight gust of wind hitting a bush just a few feet away from him he fires with fear at it until he runs out of ammunition for his only weapon, he thinks quickly and begins to take the rifle from his unconscious group member for the job and points it at everything and with no warning a long thin strip of strong fabric zips by him and wraps around his neck, and at the end of this fabric comes the figure and with a clean and quick jab to the jaw the man becomes knocked out.  
As all the commotion settled the figure revealed herself to these teens who saw the whole thing as a female cat faunas who wears a Grimm mask, much like the White Fang's symbolistic mask but with a slight adjustment with a black bandana tied around the forehead, and as she stood in front of these scared young adults she says with a calming and low toned voice,

"Go towards 57th, east side, stay in the light and flag down the first officer you see." and to these children's response they don't know what to do as they thought it was either a trick or she is just messing with them, either way the all felt as if they were going to die. But Blake raised her voice and said,  
"Go Now!" as she hits the side of the carriage causing it to crack, with trembling worry all the captives quickly started to run out of their imprisonment and into the nearest road back to Vale.

As this happened the man who was supposedly knock out, soon started to rise back up and tried to shoot Black in the back but thanks to her faunas heritage her hearing was at top peak and was able to hear and quickly react to the sound of the gun loading and clicking, so she dodges out of the was as soon as the shots were fired then with a fast reflex Blake flips and lands on the man who was shooting at her and disabling him by a sharp crack to his shoulder, causing him to release the Gun. But that did not stop there as Blake begins to beat on him over and over to his face until he's knocked out and left as a bloody and broken mess, after this she gets up looks at her hands as it is stained with the blood of a criminal.  
This makes her reflect on why she does this, why she fights the injustice in the streets of Vale, but before she had a moment to think back on this, the sirens of a police force headed her way, and just like that she vanishes deep into the woods, not to be seen by anyone who was looking for her.

* * *

 _ **Apartment 221b,  
9:07 am**_

In the morning of exhaustion, John finds himself with eminence fatigue as he takes himself out of bed. The slight cracks and lock joints on his body became a bit of a strain on him with every movement he made, after a while he finally makes it to the kitchen where Holmes is conducting some of his experiments, he wanted to see if the myth of growth from a fingernail of a deceased human was still possible so he hits with his microscope and a severed hand on his desk as he took note of this ghastly thing, when John saw this he groaned a little but ignored as he had already grown used to seeing this at in unexpected time of any given day.  
As John went to the drawer and opened it he seemed to be relieved as he found only a box of gram crackers and not a human or animal organ in a jar, as he took it he then went on over to the lower shelf to grab some coffee and presumed to boil the kennel for a start of the morning.

Once John had prepared his make-shift breakfast he then asked Homes if he has any plans for today and how will they capture their 'Mystory Man' out there in the streets,  
"You have any ideas?"

"Yes, quite a few Watson. But as to see that this is a mere test to prove my intellectual physici to this sociopath I should have to wait it out for the time being," he told John as he continues to look into the microscope, but John again asks what should they do about the Grimm incursions?

"Are we just gonna sit here until you feel it's necessary to leave at a moment's notice?"

"Yes, this is the plan."

"Sherlock I have appointments, patients to attend to, important entries to sign for-" then Sherlock interrupted him,

"I've already called your office and told them to hold off until further notice, this case may be vital to a link of the Grimm incursion so this might take a while until your release is made." and to this John nearly gained stress by Holme's act to his personal life but remained in control as it was still early in the morning,

"Sherlock."

"Hmm?"

"You're a dick." John says before he takes a drink from his cup but for Sherlock, he just grins as he continues to research the growth of human protein and keratin.

* * *

 _ **Rose Residence,  
** **9:30am**_

In the house of the two sisters who were making a simple living was a power short of electricity, this is a result of Ruby attempting to create a weapon that will enable her to be a huntress in due time, and as for Yang she is at the kitchen table reading a news article in the papers to see if any new turn of events has happened while she was out looking for this Roman character, but so far none had risen to the light just a lottery win somewhere near Wardrawr St. right next to the building of the new Beacon Academy which will be open in the next 5 months, other than that it's just a normal day for her.

As she was about to drink some freshly squeezed orange juice she had made for herself a pitter patter of footsteps came dashing up from the basement, it would seem that Ruby has made some breakthrough on her new found invention,  
"Yang!" she said as she burst through the door if this had been the first time Yang would have already choked on her drink by the unexpected cheer by her sister,  
"Yang a made something So Awesome!" Ruby then went to the Kitchen and stood in front of Yang in her mechanic-like clothing and ever slightly bouncing up and down with glee.

Yang then placed her cup down and got up to see what her younger sister had made,  
"Alright little rose bud let's see what you made." she then pats Ruby's head and with glistening eyes she runs down stairs before Yang and prepares her latest invention of huntsmen weaponry, as Yang followed down the stairs to see what her inventive sibling has made she soon sees Ruby standing in front of a large object with a sheet over it as Yang approaches her, Ruby then begins to present,

"*ahem* My dear sister, It is with great pleasure to show you a magnificent advancement of technological feats, one of the most powerful and most awesomest thing I have ever made for myself, other than the sandwich I made last week. (may it live on in my belly) I present to you my very own weapon, the Amaaaazing Cresent Rose!" she then takes the sheet off to show her large scythe-like weapon that seems impossible for her to carry on her own,

"Oh. Wow. um, great job Ruby. It's uh... definitely unique." Yang says as apparent to the size and inconvenience to her sister since this is too heavy for her to use,

"You like it? I had to make something that will fit my needs of sheer badassness, so I went with this." Ruby explains,

"A scythe?"

"Yeah. something wrong?"

"No no, it just uh..."

"What?"

"Don't you think it's kind of inconvenient?"

"Whadda you mean?"

"I mean it's a bit heavy, isn't it? And way too big to hold on to."

"Pff yeah, but you didn't really think that it's gonna stay this big did you?" Ruby tells Yang as she then turns around and presses a small button near the handle which activates a mechanism that shrinks and compacts the scythe down to what appears to be a handbag sized metal case, that without a doubt it hardly resembled one but it's sized did seem to fall in the correct compression.  
"Ta-da!" she then lifted the object thinking to be light weight but from the error, by her calculations, her weapon sank like a rock and forced Ruby to fall forward on the floor,

"Ya know Rubs, I know you're smart and all but uh... you Do know that changing the size of an object doesn't mean changing the mass too, right?"

"Yeah sure, Now you tell me," Ruby responded with her face planted on the floor. After that, she pulled herself up and began to dust herself off,  
"Welp, back to the drawing board I suppose."

"You do that, but you know you should keep the whole Scythe design it kinda does suit you," Yang responded as a way to be polite

"Really?"

"Yeah, you would cause some Real damage with it when you're out on the field." Ruby then smiled and gave her elder sister a hug of appreciation to her thoughtful words.

"Thanks, sis."

"Heh, no problem." and with that said, Yang then guided herself to the stairs and back up to the living room to relax the rest of the day, leaving Ruby once again in her inventive incarceration, but when she finally left Ruby began work on her next project, but something was strangely off because of the moment when the Rose bumped into a can of paint it fell off the table, but as it did something that seemed to be impossible happened, the Can and the paint spilling out of it once it was falling slowed in mid-air, just for a few seconds jest before it resumed in normal speed,  
'what the-?' Ruby thought to herself as she saw this unfold before her, but after thinking about it for a while she simply shook her head and passed it off as a result of working too hard to her own liking.

* * *

 _ **10:14am  
In an old apartment near the south-east side of town**_

In an old and rugged room, Blake awoke to the sounds of ongoing industry just below and outside her apartment, the working of fixing pavements no doubt, but upon awaking to this she was then briefly startled but a knock on the door which was by no means of threat but rather the monthly rent due today.  
Blake then got up and from her comfortable mattress and proceeded to find suitable habiliment for the rest of the day, as she found such clothing and wore it she then head for the door and admitted it open, but not before she remembered she still needed to put on a headpiece to hide her faunas features, as she grabbed the nearest topper and placed it on her she finally opened and greeted the land lord.  
"Good morning, is it time already?" she asks as she is still adjusting to the hour at hand, as for the land lord he was just a common man, well built, somewhere in his early 60's, reasonable to talk to whenever times were bad, and over all simply decent,

"Yes it is, and this time, no back tracks ya hear? I have to have it today," he says as tries not to be aggressive to Blake as he too was settling in on this time of day,

"I thought it was next week."

"No it was today, I gave the announcement Last week."

"Oh, I guess I wasn't there at that time," she said rubbing her eyes,

"Honestly what do you do past 8?"

"Just... putting idiots in their place."

"Well, putting that aside I need that rent today."

"I don't have all of it." she said as she gave a small yawn of exhaustion from last night,

"Well how much do you have right now?"

"I don't know, 34 pounds?" this made the Land Lord sigh for bit and thought about how much this young woman has done for him and their neighbors, for you see a few months before she moved in the streets and building was home to the most ghastly people who ever roamed around the whole place, robbing and beating to whomever crossed them, but when Blake arrived to this place within the first week she drove off most of gangsters with her tactical skills and expertise in combat and weaponry,

"Well then," the Land Lord said with sentiment in his heart, "I suppose I could wait a few more days until you've earn more to pay for your stay."

"Thank you, that's very helpful I appreciate it." Blake told him with a soft smile, but he just simply scuffed it off attempting to keep his strong self in a firm state to keep appearance but Blake seemed so kind that it proved difficult to become aggressive towards her at this time.

Once he had left, Blake closed the door and began to find appropriate dress attire for the outside world, she checked the closet for any sort of trousers that has not been worn more than 3 times with no wash, luckily she was able to find this sort of leggings that she had bought about week ago, they were black with a strong leather side near the hips that give a slight restraint to her flexibility bit was still able to move through her abilities as a ex-member of the White Fang. Next to her general clothing she picked out a dark washed jacket which helped her withstand the growing cold of the season, and since she had already wore a shirt underneath she was all set to go off to her day job.

After leaving the old apartment she took a walk to the factory which was owned by Schnee Industries the people who make most of the products for Huntsmen and Vehicle transportation, although she might work there her only job in this factory was simply disposing old unused parts from automobiles the process is fairly slow but it does keep her in the only apartment that she could afford.  
The walk to this place is approximately 32 kilometers away, although she could call for a cab she simply needed to save for the rent and food and the best way to the factory was to cut through Baker St. where on occasion she could see the great detective exiting or entering his apartment, normally she could overlook his cases as most of his investigations are about common criminals like the Grimm incursions or Jack The Ripper, but more recently his attention was toward the White Fang and the rumors of a new threat in town, although this should not concern her, she worries if perhaps one day Sherlock Holmes might turn his attention onto her and her acts of vigilantism in the dead of night.  
But she simply shook it off as it should not affect her during work, the priority of her position in this factory is very crucial and if she missed one thing she could be relieved from her duty and that is something she defiantly cannot allow.

Once there Blake entered the gritty and oiled factory and the loud mashing of machine grinding metal on metal like ball bearings rolling around an iron bulb, but of course this is where the parts are built, her position in this place was far in the back where most of the faulty and broken parts are dumped and melted to be reused once again, and that was her job to handle the hot metals and ensure that non-metal items would not fall into the molten group.  
As for co-workers none of them seem to get involved into each others work and/or personal lives, they all just stay in there stations and presume to focus and work in their own attires, upon entering the heated room Blake went to her locker and began to put on her work clothes which were a standard industrial helmet, a thick coat, worker gloves, and large harden boots.  
Once placed on herself she headed over to one of her stations and began to look over and examine every piece of metal and raw material there, checking and scuffling through a large bin to make sure that no foreign objects were to enter the vat of molten metals.

After some hours of this process lunch had taken place and soon a halt has occurred for the people who were working in the back, as the whistle blew Blake and the rest of the workers went off and grabbed something to eat and though Blake did not pack any sort of lunch to her meals she did know someone who can provide whenever she had forgotten or was in a rush to work, so she headed out the back door and back onto the streets where she will find a certain little thief running around stealing only necessities for survival.

Outside she looked around every corner to see if her friend was around to lend her something to eat since he did seem to have some sort of food on him whenever see need it, but strangely enough he wasn't around this time, Blake started to wonder if he had finally been apprehended by the authorities if this were the case then she will have no choice but to find and rescue him from prison, but to this thought of exaggeration it had caught her off guard to the sneaking yellow tail that wrapped around her and pulled her through an ally where no one can see them.  
When she finally broke free from her kidnapper she entered in a state of self defense to back off whoever it was that took her, but before she could do anything at all she made a sigh of relief that it had been her more recent friend that she had entrusted, Sun Wukong.

"Sun!" Blake yelled angerly, "Don't do that!"

"Pfff- hahaha. I'm sorry I couldn't resist scaring you like that. *sigh* that was good." Sun said as he went to sit down on a old but stable chair,

"Well you had me worried for a second."

"Really? Come on Blake you know the cops can't catch me, they don't even know where to look."

"Yeah but one of these day," She sighed and sat down near him on a crate,

"Nah I'll be fine, besides I only steal food remember?"

"Yeah that's true."

"Speaking of that." Sun then pulled up a small box and opened it to reveal what was inside. "Here help yourself." he then gave her an apple, bread and her personal favorite Tuna.

"Oh thanks." she said with the gratitude that he knows her so well despite that they only now each other for as long as she started to work in this factory, it was then she had forgotten every other day to bring food or just didn't have time, it was during this time Sun just recently entered Vale to get away from problems in Atlas and start a new life in this city, but one day when Blake was out thinking about buying something to eat Sun was running from the law enforcement officers for stealing a whole box of fresh fruits, it was then and there him and Blake made eye contact while running past her and with a subtle interest he gave her a wink, after that they came into some encounters now and again but over time they grew fond of eachother and just like that they were in a strong friendship where if there was a problem from any of their lives the other will help out, but it at this time now that Sun doesn't know what Blake does during her night hours.

After finishing eating Blake decided to go back to work as Break was beginning to end,  
"I need to go, my shift is about to start."

"Already?" he asks hanging from a bar,

"Yes, I want to keep my job and you should find one."

"Nah if it means I can't be proud to be who I am then what good is it for?"

"It's just how the world works Sun." she says as she puts back on her coat,

"No that's how human society works, remember a lot of people think that All Faunus are like those criminals the White Fang."

"True but we have to be better than them, we have to set an example that we are just like anyone else and not apart of that group."

"Says the one with a hat or bow on her head." Sun says as he then snatches the headwear form Blake in a playful manner, she then jumps a little and then takes it back in a bit of a possessive way which proved a point to Sun's thought,

"People aren't exactly ready now, but they will soon I just know it." she commented after retrieving her hat,

"Welp, the way I see it It's taking too damn long." he says stretching and chilling back as he just hangs around for a bit,

"Be patient Sun, the day will come when we are treated as equals." she then buffs up her jacket as she readies to go back out onto the streets,

"I guess, same time tomorrow here?"

"Yeah sure, I need to save up for rent so I'll come by for the rest of the week."

"Sweet." he gets down from the bar from which he was hanging from and stands in front of Blake, "Kiss for good luck?" he says abruptly with no reason, this then threw Blake off guard, 'Why would he say such thing' she thought to herself as she looks at him with a bit of a red tint on her face, but she just simply shook it off and thought it was just another one of his jokes,

"Wha- ... oh, Sun you dork." she chuckles a little before heading off, "I'll see you soon." she shouts to him as she runs down the street, with Sun still standing in the ally saying under his breath,

"i wasn't kidding..."

* * *

 ** _(( welp I've ran outta time, I'll post more when I can cause I always just side track from things in my life. But other then that I hope you liked this chapter and I think I'll make this Sherlock/Rwby thing about as long a tedious as the actual BBC's Sherlock so the wait will but agonizing, but worth it! And that's all I have to say, I'll see ya'll in a next chapter.))_**


	5. Update!

**Quick Update!**

I am actually curious about the thought of this FanFic, I wanna know if you all want more of this sort of story it's heading. Cause in all honesty I want to create some sort of big get together, Like the Avengers or Heros of Tomorrow kind of thing.

But the only things that distracts me of this is Sherlock.  
Could this work with a realm of where Sherlock is present? Well that's what I wanna know, cause remember this takes place in the 1800's (late 1800's) so this might get a little weird in certain occasions.

So let me know through the reviews, should I keep the Sherlock feel relevant? Or Lose it and make something new, but still keep Ruby, Yang, and Blake about the same?  
Let me know, Your opinion matters to me.


End file.
